randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: Laothkund
'Laothkund' Large City Population: 19,486 (90% human, 4% half-elves, 3% elves, 3% others) Government: “Elected” mayor and Counsel of Three Official language: Aglarondan Main religions: Istishia, Shaundakul, Valkur, Umberlee, Waukeen, Mask Main imports: Spices, wine, art, cloth, leather Main exports: Tin, weapons, fish, seafood, lapis lazuli, glass Alignment: N, CN, NE Laothkund was a small town until some years ago. But through its commerce with Thay and the pirates, much money came into the city and it grew a lot in the last few years. Laothkund then found itself as a large city and discovered that all the small neighboring towns were following its lead. The city’s growth, however, was chaotic and most of the people in charge still have a “small town mindset”. There were suddenly a handful of merchants who quickly became rich and a small elite established itself. With so many things happening at the same time, Laothkund was in a state of confusion. Thay took advantage of this (and of the city’s corrupt leaders) and began to establish a foothold in the city. In 1357 DR, Thay conquered both Escalant and Laothkund; they kept the former well but soon lost its hold on the latter. But now they opted for a more political approach and it seems Laothkund is well on its way to definitely become a part of Thay. As such, the Thayans will soon have half of the Wizard’s Reach under their control and then there will be only Delthuntle and the fishers’ nation of Altumbel remaining for Thay to gain control of the entire Aglarondan peninsula. 'People' The vast majority of the population is composed of humans, and the previous veiled xenophobia/racism is becoming more apparent as the people flock to Thay’s ideas. But as far as humans go, Laothkund is a mixture of people. As the city grew, many came to the city in search of fortunes from the neighboring villages of the Wizard’s Reach, from the occupied Unther, from Chessenta, Thesk, Aglarond, Altumbel, Thay (of course) and even from more distant places as Sembia and Mulhorand. Some of these people became rich, forming a new small elite in the city. Most did well enough, but never became rich. And a part of them were unlucky, became very poor and are exploited to this day, living in the slums outside the city wall. 'Culture' The city’s new elite likes to see itself as learned and refined people, lovers of art and refined banquets. However, they are still merchants who only recently became rich and as such may seem rather foolish to the nobles from other realms. Among the common people, a menagerie of cultural traits can be found, reflecting the background of the many immigrants the city received in the last decades. 'Religion' In the old days, people in Laothkund followed Shaundakul and Valkur, gods of merchants and sailors. However, with Thay came the cult of Kossuth, which is rapidly gaining ground, especially among the poor people. As such, the old cults are losing strength. When the city grew, the clergy of Waukeen managed to establish a few banks (or temples) in the city and are enjoying some success (economic success, as not many people were drawn to the cult per se). A small number of crazy cultists of Umberlee has always existed in the city as well. 'Festivals & Holy Days' *'Night of the Banshees:' This is a unique festival from Laothkund, related to the city’s history. It is told that in the distant past, the city’s conquerors offered a truce in their siege to let all the women, children and old to leave the city. However, when the ships were in the sea, they broke their vow and burned the vessels. The women then became banshees and assailed the city every year on the same day they died. People wore dark mantles and scary masks on this night to frighten the banshees off. With time, this became a festival and nowadays there are big parties, banquets and balls with everyone wearing scary masks. *'New Tide:' This is a ceremony of the cult of Umberlee. During the spring equinox, the faithful gather to ask for a calm sea and safe journeys for the upcoming year. However, to receive such blessings, the people must appease the goddess. Hence, one person becomes a voluntary sacrifice and drowns in the sea during the ceremony. *'Spring Festival:' The spring festival (a.k.a. Greengrass) is a widespread fest in the Chondathan regions of Faerûn; the mayor of Laothkund wanted a fest for cheering the people up, so Astor had the idea to bring this festival to Laothkund. 'Pirates & Wizards' Merchants in Laothkund always dealt with the pirates and as such, enjoyed a good amount of cheap (stolen) goods and protection for their ships. In the last couple of years, as Rholf gathered the pirates under his banner, Laothkund benefited greatly and suddenly became very rich. Their dealing with Thay since 1357 also helped the city to grow. However, after the Blue Whale killed Rholf and Arya took over, Laothkund lost an important source of income. Still, as the city is now almost officially part of Thay, this worry won’t last long. 'City’s Districts' *'Outer Harbor:' This is a new addition to the city, built in the last decades. It houses the main harbor for regular commerce and also a large street market. It is the city’s largest district and thus can be subdivided in many areas. The areas closer to the docks are where most of the taverns and inns are located. The red lights quarter can be found in the tip of the peninsula, also known as the Maiden’s Nest. The rest of the district is occupied by the street market, shops and residences. The City Watch has a large building here near to the New Gate (or Beggar’s Gate, as it is most commonly called), since criminal activity in the district is common. *'The Sands:' Leaving the city by the Beggar’s Gate leads to the slums, where the poor live outside the safety of the city walls. This is where most criminals dwell, but many merchants have opened workshops here, as the taxes are lower and the labor cheap. These places are protected by private guards (i.e., mercenaries) and by deals with the thugs. *'Shield Island:' The main building of the City Watch is located here, surrounding the old lighthouse. The City Hall is located here, alongside many public buildings (including the court). The island also harbors the small temple of Valkur and Shaundakul and some commercial buildings, including the banks. There are no residences in the island, so anyone treading here at night is treated with suspicion. There are two bridges leading in and out the island: Kassur’s Bridge to the east and the Blue Bridge to the west. *'Inner Harbor:' The more expensive goods come and go from this harbor. Here, one can also find many shipbuilding warehouses, dozens of shops and the imposing new building of the merchants’ guild. The East Gate leads to the Outer Harbor. *'The Banks:' Here is where most of the workshops are located. The great temple of Kossuth is also located here. The North Gate leads out of the city to the many farming villages in the north. *'Upper Fields:' This district is mainly residential, where the middle class citizens dwell. The Workers’ Bridge links this district to the Upper Fields and gets its name because everyday lots of people cross it going from their homes in the Upper Fields to their work in the Banks. The Upper Fields are clearly divided from the Lower Fields by the Settler’s Boulevard, the city’s main street. By leaving the city through the West Gate (or Iron Gate), one can reach the mines. In this district is located the “Tin Cat”, a tavern where artists and poets gather. *'Lower Fields:' Here can be found the houses of the wealthy citizens, including the states of very very rich people. This district is also home to the Grand Palace (the city’s new theater), the Lady’s Park, and many art galleries and restaurants, most of them concentrated in the quarter called Starry Coast. Some wealthy people also have private docks for their ships in this district. 'Architecture and landmarks' Laothkund has now lost most of the old architecture, from the Chessentans who founded the city back in the 1st and 2nd century DR. However, a single and imposing building of this era still remains: the Settlers’ Lighthouse on Shield Island, which was rebuilt and expanded throughout the years, although maintaining its old style. It became part of a big complex that houses most of the City Watch and “navy” (or Sea Watch), called Cormorant Keep (a portion of the keep functions as a prison and is popularly known as “the dungeons” and “the Tower”). The old temple of the forgotten god Amaunator had been used by many different religions until its destruction during the Time of Troubles. It was recently rebuilt by the followers of Kossuth and is the largest temple in town, but in a way more akin to Thayan architecture. The only old “buildings” remaining are the two bridges leading to the Shield Island: the Blue Bridge was built by the Chessentans settlers and gained its named by the lapis lazuli used to adorn it, a mineral common in the mines near the city; Kassur’s Bridge was built by an Untheric lord after his country conquered Laothkund in the 5th century DR. The other buildings show trends and styles of many cultures and many ages, but mostly follow the common Aglarondan architecture. The new district called “Outer Harbor” was built only recently and mixes Aglarondan and Thayan architecture. The building of the merchants’ guild in the Inner Harbor is also a new addition to the city and its luxury and grandiosity makes a clear statement of the path that the city should follow. 'Notorious People' 'Government' *'† Ranulf:' (NE); mayor; killed by Girzik; *'† Ripert:' (NE); mayor’s counselor; opium addict; killed by Kelryn; *'† Holdred:' (NE); mayor’s counselor; killed by an earth elemental; *'Wilfred:' (LN); mayor’s counselor; *'Holten:' (LN); treasurer; cleric of Waukeen; *'† Kovik:' (LE); judge; killed by Lavinia; *'† Alden:' (LE); land surveyor; killed by Ashram; *'Emer:' (N); chief secretary and record keeper; 'City Watch' *'† Brander:' (NE); captain of the Watch; killed by Astor; *'Donnmal Kolwar:' (LN); the Watch’s best detective and “forensic expert”; *'Grimald:' (LG); Watch’s lieutenant who’s trying to do the right thing; *'Turkal:' (LN); Watch’s lieutenant; *'† Jenna:' (LE); Watch’s lieutenant; killed by Merle; *'† Banil:' (NE); Watch’s lieutenant; killed by Merle; *'† Mildred:' (CE); Watch’s lieutenant; killed by Merle; *'Jorn:' (LN); (fake name; real name Russell Harmann); Watch’s sergeant and the group’s contact; *'† Therwar Karhan:' (?); retired pirate who commands the city “navy”; also, Hank’s father; killed by Donnmal; *'† Dorhn:' (LE); chief warden of the prison; killed by Ashram; 'Clergy' *'† Baldred:' (NE); high-priest of Kossuth who likes to extort the faithful; killed by Nell; *'Heled:' (CE); Baldred’s acolyte (a disguised succubus); teleported (or, more likely, plane-shifted) after delivering Baldred to Erina and Nell; *'† Wilhorn:' (NE); black flame zealot who works for Baldred; killed by Ralmevik; *'Ian:' (CN); leader of the cult of Shaundakul and Valkur; *'Galli:' (NG); a fire genasi who’s disappointed with the state of Kossuth’s faith and turned to Lathander/Amaunathor; *'† Zannyl:' (CE); chief of Umberlee’s cult; killed by Erina during the New Tide; *'Clessin:' (CN); a young acolyte in Umberlee’s cult, second to Zannyl; flocked to Istishia’s cult; 'Commerce & Industry' *'† Storr:' (NE); leader of the merchant’s guild; was elected counselor; killed by Ahkhila; *'Faye Marigold:' (N); a rich and young merchant (wines, spices etc) whose father was recently murdered by declining commerce with the pirates; after the Blue Whale effect, Faye’s commerce boomed and she became a sort of a rising star in the city (she is also a skilled painter); *'† Hamfast:' (NE); master of fisheries; killed by his employees during the uprising; *'Bergil:' (CN); master shipbuilder; *'Sturm:' (N); master weaponsmith; *'Lugaid:' (N); master of the recently-expanding glass business; *'† Uldor:' (NE); master of mining; captured and executed by Tyrion; *'† Horst:' (NE); Uldor’s foreman in the mines; killed by Wolfram; *'Belder:' (CN); gnome; master builder; also makes defensive stuff for the Watch; *'† Styes:' (NE); previous master of the spice trade (sponsored by the pirates); hired the Shadowmasters to kill Faye’s father; became leader of the merchant’s guild after Storr was elected counselor; killed by Tyrion; *'Rikward:' (N); city’s wizard, responsible for the commerce of magic items; substituted by the Thayans; 'Arts' *'Kaydan:' (CN); leader of the artists’ guild; *'Khyron:' (CG); a master playwright, originally from Cimbar, but stayed in Laothkund after marrying a local girl; he practically “owns” the Grand Palace, where his tragedies are played over and over; *'Arcadia:' (NG); Khyron’s wife, who became an excellent actress and almost always plays the lead female (and sometimes even male) role in her husband’s works; *'William Ward:' (CN); (stage name; real name Ernst); an actor who’s quickly becoming famous in the Grand Palace’s plays; *'Locke:' (CG); (pseudonym; real name Coryna); half-elf; she is a writer and a philosopher acting under a male pseudonym; *'Horatio:' (CN); (pseudonym; real name Otis); a subversive poet; *'Wlad:' (CG), gnome, the city’s most famous tailor or, as he prefers, fashion designer; 'Thayan Embassy' *'† Girzik:' (NE); red wizard, ambassador; became the mayor’s counselors after Holdred’s death; killed by Haellyn; *'† Bór:' (LE); Girzik’s dark knight; killed by Drannor; *'† Mazim:' (LE); tax-collector; has a quasit “familiar”; killed by Valak; *'† Yumruk:' (CE); leader of the gnoll troops; killed by Grimald; *'Berak:' (NE); Thayan overseer who came to check how things were going Laothkund; fled to Thay after being almost killed by Ashram, Lavinia and Merle; *'† Doruk & Harun:' (LE); Berak’s dark knights; killed, respectively, by Meganne and Augen; *'Nederfaun Chrome:' (NE); a traitor of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon; *'(†) Breanna Flynn:' (N); Chrome’s apprentice and right hand (and lover?); killed by Illia (but ressurrected by Chrome); 'The Javelins' *'Magnus Gallagher:' (LN); a vigilante and Hoar’s vengeful follower; he was in prison for trying to kill Uldor, but was set free by Lavinia; *'Broda:' (LN); half-orc fighter, leader of the Javelins during Magnus' absence; *'Ko’riss:' (N); half-elf, sorcerer of the Javelins; *'Dirk:' (N); gnome, rogue of the javelins; *'Strauch:' (LN); cleric (of Hoar) of the Javelins; 'Shadowmasters' *'Cadoc:' (CE); leader of the city’s Shadowmasters branch; in prison in Cormyr; *'† Mili:' (CE); chief of Mask’s cult; associated with the Shadowmasters; killed by Lavinia; *'† Elben:' (LE); black merchant and opium dealer; member of the Shadowmasters; killed by Lavinia; *'† Haas:' (NE); member of the Shadowmasters; took the place of Cadoc as leader; killed by Kelryn; *'† Fyrial:' (CE); half-elf tiefling; Shadowmaster assassin hired by Styes to kill Faye’s father; has a corrosive weapon; killed by Lavinia; *'† Glasvryn:' (NE); a prominent member of the Shadowmasters from Telfflam; came to kill the ones responsible for Cadoc’s imprisonment and the Shadowmasters’ downfall in Laothkund; killed by Clare; *'† Dorik:' (LE); dwarf, Glasvryn’s right hand; killed by Ralmevik; 'Others' *'† Renn Forcart:' (CE); pirate, captain of the Scourger; hiding from the Blue Whale; killed by Merle; *'† Tarn:' (CE); the Scourger's official; killed by Tyrion; *'Emmerich:' (N); an old warrior and tavern-owner (he owns the “Screaming Balor”, located on the Banks) who started to organize and centralize all mercenary business in town; he is on the verge of founding a mercenary “guild”; *'Donovan & Ianthe:' (LN); two mercenaries, specialists in hunting criminals; *'Oriseus:' (NE); a mysterious guy who bought Sturm's golden weapon (the magical halberd of Gond); *'Sybil:' (NE); half-elf; an arcane caster interested in gathering magic items and arcane knowledge; *'Gwynn:' (N); halfling; owner of the Wolf & Lamb, the city’s main brothel; *'Bell:' (CN); elf (wood); the Wolf & Lamb’s top-ranking girl; her costumers are only the most rich and powerful men; *'Harken:' (N); dwarf, black merchant trusted by Jorn; *'Warren:' (CN); leader of the workers; *'Darius:' (CN); leader of the miners; was in prison for rebelling, but was freed by Ahkhila; *'Rhyanne:' (N); an exile from Narfell; she was arrested for kicking the ass of abusive tax collectors; freed from prison by Lavinia and Ashram; 'Killcount' *Lavinia: 4 *Merle: 4 *Tyrion: 3 *Ashram: 2 *Kelryn: 2 *Ralmevik: 2 *Ahkhila: 1 *Erina: 1 *Clare: 1 *Illia: 1 *Nell: 1 *Wolfram: 1 *Astor: 1 *Meganne: 1 *Augen: 1 *Valak: 1 *Donnmal: 1 *Grimald: 1 *Haellyn: 1 *Drannor: 1 *Earth Elemental: 1 *'Prisoncount': Kelryn (1). Category:Location